Feelings in A Rose
by Liellana
Summary: May has been acting rather... distant lately. Why? "Every time she sees a rose she blushes like crazy." NOW WITH BLOOPERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why, but I LOVE ONE SHOTS NOW. I guess it was because of my last oneshot, "Honesty Booth," Check it out. It's Contestshipping.  
Drew: JUST START THE FREAKING STORY.  
ME: DO THE DISCLAIMER.  
DREW: MAKE MAY DO IT.  
ME: May's nice, you do it.  
DREW: Fine! Liellana(Former Xandra25) does not own Pokemon, she just owns the plot in this story. **

Feelings In A Rose

Drew stared at the wide ocean before him. Thinking. To others, what goes on inside the green-haired coordinator's head was a complete and total mystery, never to be told to another living human. To a Pokemon, maybe, but to a human, no. Not ever.

'_The sunset's beautiful.' _He thought. He was right, it was beautiful. Spectacular. Extraordinary. Orange and yellow, spread across the sky, reflecting upon the ocean. One can say it was truly magnificent.

But then, it was gone. Darkness covered the sky. The moon and the faint stars were the only sources of light. But he didn't care, he stayed there, eyes gazing upon the horizon. What was he thinking of? Or a much better question, _Who?_"

The young man sighed. Once again, the great May Maple has invaded his thoughts. Solidad was right, he was in love with her. But then again, Solidad was always right when it comes to giving him advice. Never had she failed when it comes to that. But why? Why her, of all people? She's clumsy, a glutton, a little too trusting, and had a soft spot for anyone who needs it. She was just like the sunset. Extraordinary. Spectacular. Magnificent. And to him, she was the most beautiful thing to grace his sight.

"Hey Drew," a voice called from behind him. A boy with messy black hair and a Pikachu sitting on top of his shoulder stared at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Drew shrugged. What was he doing here? The answer was at the tip of his tongue, but he could not grasp it. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. May too, but she seems to be out of her head lately," the boy, his name Ash, answered. He settled himself beside Drew, his Pikachu sitting on his lap.

Wow. If even Ash noticed her being distant, it must be serious. "Why?"

"I don't know. Every time she sees a rose she blushes like crazy. It's not really helping her when all the roses you give her are in her- what do you call that again? That yellow thing that goes around her waist?" Ash answered. Drew sighed. So much for the civilized conversation.

"Why Roses?" Drew asked, as if asking him to go on.

"I have no idea. Max said maybe it was because of you, but when he asked May about it, she said:

"_May, thinking about Drew's roses?" Max asked playfully._

"_What? No, absolutely not! Why would I think about that grasshead and his roses?"_

Drew sighed. "Grasshead? That's her nickname for me?" Drew asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yep. But then, when we were at the jewelry shop," Drew opened his mouth to ask what _he _was doing at the jewelry shop, but Ash cut him off, his face bright red. "Don't ask. Anyway, she saw this really pretty necklace…"

_May stared at the necklace in awe, a green necklace with a beautiful rose in the middle. _

"_May, you okay?" Max asked, until he saw what she was staring at. "Drew." He mumbled._

"_Max, I already told you, I don't care about that grasshead and his freaking roses!" May shouted, ready to strangle her younger brother._

There was the answer, right there. She didn't care about him, and the feeling was supposed to be mutual. "What about that?"

Ash smiled, petting his Pikachu. The Pokemon smiled fondly, enjoying it's owner's touch. "And then Drew, there was another time…"

"_What'cha reading, May?" Max asked, peering over to what May was reading._

"_Coordinators Weekly," May answered silently._

"_Reading the article or staring at Drew's picture?"_

"_MAX! How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about Drew!" May shouted._

"_Riiiight."_

Drew raised his eyebrow, "So?"

"Gosh Drew, I knew I was dense, but I didn't expect you to be dense as well!" Ash said, grinning at him childishly.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Drew asked, a little taken aback.

"Drew, here's another hint. Last night, I asked May why she was acting weird, so we took a walk here," Drew's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not what you think. Anyway…"

"_May, what's up?" Ash asked, worried. May was rarely spaced out, and normally she found a way to lighten up every single situation, even if all hope was lost. Seeing her down in the dumps wasn't a very pleasing sight._

"_Nothing," May answered, and resumed her blank gaze._

"_Come on, let's go for a walk. Misty acts like this sometimes, and you know, talking to me made her feel better. Never would've known she had a crush on me," Ash stated._

"Who's Misty and why does she have a crush on you?" Drew asked.

Ash's face turned scarlet and Drew could have sworn he heard Pikachu giggle. "Shut up." Drew rolled his eyes. And Ash liked her back. "Anyway, May finally agreed to talk to me…"

"_What's on your mind lately?" Ash asked, trying to get her to speak up and explain. _

"_I think even you would know…" May trailed off, her gaze directed to the sea this time. The waves lapped onto the shore angrily. _

"…_Is it a guy?" Ash asked. The last question he asked Misty, the first question he would ask May._

"_Yes."_

"_Do I know him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who?" _

_May sighed. Ash looked at her desperately, looking for an answer in her sapphire eyes. "If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?" Ash nodded, eager to learn who._

"_It's Drew."_

"Me? Why me?" Drew asked, but his spirits and happiness had already reached Rayquaza and Deoxys in the heavens above.

"Because…"

"_I don't know. He's perfect… He always knows what to say, he's drop dead gorgeous and…" May trailed off again._

"_And?" Ash asked._

"_And… I think… I-I don't just like h-him. I think… I l-l..lo..-" _

"_You think you love him?" Ash finished._

"Why are you telling me this?" Drew asked, and the trainer smiled knowingly.

"Because Drew," he started, and Pikachu smiled at him. "I want her to be happy, and I know you have feelings for her too. I may be dense Drew, but I'm not blind."

"Is it that obvious?" Drew asked, his face red from embarrassment. Ash grinned.

"Tell me Drew, where have you seen a guy who throws red roses at a girl? Drew, seriously, honestly, that was romantic. I tried it with Misty once… but, I forgot to remove the thorns. You have to teach me how to remove those thorns… I accidentally cut her finger," Ash explained sheepishly.

"Actually, I get all my roses from Roselia," Drew said.

"Anyway, a thorn less rose means love at first sight, right?" Drew blushed again and nodded. "So the day you kicked us out of the private beach-thingy, and caught the Frisbee, was the day you had a crush on her?"

Drew nodded, this time, from his neck until his ears, was red-no, scarlet. "I guess."

"Would you look at that? Two nights in a row, and I already know you two love each other!" Ash grinned once more, and Pikachu squealed. That Pokemon is acting more like a girl than ever!

"Anyway, I think you and May should sort out your emotions somehow. She's at the woods entrance behind the Pokemon Center. Good luck!" Ash said, pointing East.

"Thanks Ash. Who would imagine that the best advice I would get is from you? Anyway, Ash, consider this a friendly tip: When you pick a rose, pick one that describes your emotions, and just snip off the thorns."

"Thanks. Anyway, May should still be up and about, best hurry," Ash said, but Drew was already on his way. "Bye!" picking up Pikachu, Ash continued to stare at the waves, which had finally calmed down, and not as big and furious as they were the other night. "Seems like the waves are like those two's emotions… Yesterday, they were confused, so the waves were mad. Now… I think everything's going to be all right, don't you think Pikachu?" The Pokemon said it's name joyfully, happy for the two.

May groaned. _'Get out, Get out, Get OUT!' _her head was practically screaming. Drew. Why Drew? It was driving her nuts!

"May."

May jumped up at the sound of her name. It was his voice. _His _voice. But then, maybe it was another illusion. Another one of her daydreams. "Go away," she said, not daring to look. "You're just another illusion."

"You fantasize about me? Really May, am I that irresistible?"

Cocky, check. Arrogant, check. Teases her, check. It is him. She felt her cheeks heat up. Damn. "Go away. I don't care if you're real or not." Burying her head into her arms.

Footsteps. He was gone. The footsteps died. May smiled. It was safe to look up now. She raised her head slowly, but almost died when emerald eyes stared back at her sapphire ones. She backed away. "I thought I told you to leave!"

"How could I leave you fantasizing about me here? Besides, isn't the real thing better than all the illusions you have?" Drew smirked, probably the first one that day.

"Well, yeah, but- hey! Drew, just… leave me alone. Please."

Drew was taken aback but regain composure. "Not until you tell me exactly _why _you are fantasizing about me."

Quit saying Fantasizing already! At least… That's what May wanted to say. Suddenly, she fumed with anger. "Want to know why I'm acting like this?" she hesitated, taking a deep breath. "It's you. You and only You. Damn, your stupid roses, your stupid smirk, heck, you're stupid! Argh, I hate-"

But she was cut off by Drew, his lips crashing on her own. Her sapphire eyes widened, but closed instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the moment. After about a minute of passion, they pulled away.

"Now, you were saying something about you hating something?" Drew grinned.

"I hate how you make me crazy. But… I still love you."

"All I wanted to hear."

"Now, care to explain how you knew I was here, and that I had the biggest crush on you?"

Drew was about to respond, but the bushes behind them moved. "I have my reasons."

May looked at him quizzically. "Oh wait, I know. ASH!" she shouted, and a figure shot up from the bushes and ran for his life.

"You know May, you got to learn to thank him someday," Drew said, staring at Ash's running figure.

"I know."

Suddenly, Ash stopped from his quick getaway. "Drew, tell Misty that if May kills me, I love her!"

"Sure thing Ash!" Drew gave him his a two-finger salute, and held May closer. "I got you with me, right?"

"Right."

"And… what was the thing about blushing whenever you see a rose?"

"You know about that?" May asked, blushing.

"Yes, but I don't mind. I poured my feelings in every rose after all."


	2. BLOOPERS!

BLOOPERS!

Okay, this is the FIRST TIME I'M MAKING bloopers, soo, take IT EASY.

Xxx

Hey Drew," a voice called from behind him. A boy with messy black hair and a Pikachu sitting on top of his shoulder stared at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Drew shrugged. What was he doing here? The answer was at the tip of his tongue, but he could not grasp it. "What are _you_doing here?" he asked.

A moment of silence.

And more silence.

"Liellana, what's my line again?"

"Stupid Ash! You ruined the moment!" Liellana shouted, as Misty laughed from beside her. "CUT!"

Take Two:

"Um…"

"ASH!" Liellana shouted. Misty rolled on the floor laughing. "CUT!"

Next Scene:

"Couldn't sleep, May too, but she seems out of her head lately," the boy, his name Ash, answered. He settled himself beside Drew, his Pikachu sitting on his lap.

Wow. If even Ash noticed her being distant, it must be serious. "Why?"

"I don't know. Every time she sees a crazy she blushes like a rose."

"What?" Drew smirked.

"ASH! DARN IT! You're line is "Every time she sees a rose she blushes like crazy!" Get it right!" Liellana shouted, as May joined Misty in laughing. "CUT! Ash, stop delaying us!"

Next scene (Flashback):

"Alright, we're shooting the flashback scene. Positions everyone!" Liellana shouted.

"_May, thinking about Harley?" Max asked playfully._

"CUT! Max, that doesn't even make sense! Stop playing around!"

Drew glared at May. "You think about Harley?" May cowered under Drew's steady gaze. "No! What makes you think that?"

Next Scene (Flashback 2):

_May stared at the necklace in awe, a green necklace with a beautiful rose in the middle._

"_May, you okay?" Max asked, until he saw what she was staring at. "Harley." He mumbled._

"Alright, now that's just sick!" May shouted, walking off the set.

"Aww, come on hun, it's fine," Harley said.

"Gah! When'd you get here?" May asked, sweatdropping.

"Just a moment ago! Now, who wants cookies?" Harley raised a bowl of cookies, as everyone grabbed a piece. (Except Max, who was busy reading the script.)

Next Scene (Flashback 3):

"_What'cha reading, May?" Max asked, peering over to what May was reading._

"_Coordinators Weekly," May answered silently._

"_Reading the article or staring at the cookies?"_

"Max, grab a cookie, I know you're hungry," Liellana sighed. "WE CAN NEVER GET THIS DONE!"

Next Scene (Flashback 4):

"_May, what's up?" Ash asked, worried. May was rarely spaced out, and normally she found a way to lighten up every single situation, even if all hope was lost. Seeing her down in the dumps wasn't a very pleasing sight._

"_Nothing," May answered, and resumed her blank gaze._

"_Come on, let's go for a walk. Misty acts like this sometimes, and you know, talking to me made her feel better. Never would've known she had a crush on me," Ash stated._

"I DO NOT!" Misty shrieked, face red. "STOP CHANGING IT!"

"Ahh, Misty, not the mallet!" Liellana cowered under Misty's glare as Misty took out a solid gold mallet.

"SO CLOSE! WE ALMOST GOT IT RIGHT!" Liellana shouted, running away. "Aww, come on Misty, we all know you enjoy it! YOUCH!"

Harley sighed. "And that my dears, is the insanity of the author."

"HEY!"

"…_Is it a guy?" Ash asked. The last question he asked Misty, the first question he would ask May._

"_Yes."_

"_Do I know him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who?"_

_May sighed. Ash looked at her desperately, looking for an answer in her sapphire eyes. "If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?" Ash nodded, eager to learn who._

"_It's Drew."_

"See, told you it's me!" Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

"OH SHUT IT DREW! WHY CAN'T I GET A DECENT ONESHOT AROUND HERE?" Liellana shouted. "But we all appreciate the affection you show May, Drew."

May blushed madly.

Next Scene (Flashback 5):

"_I don't know. He's perfect… He always knows what to say, he's drop dead gorgeous and…" May trailed off again._

"_And?" Ash asked._

"_And… I think… I-I don't just like h-him. I think… I l-l..lo..-"_

"DONUTS!" Ash shouted, as Solidad came in, holding a box of donuts. Liellana sighed.

"Wrong timing Solidad."

"Really? Sorry," Solidad said, grinning.

"Hey! My cookies are better than her donuts!" Harley protested, shoving his bowl of cookies on Ash's face.

"OMNOMNOMNOM!" Ash shouted. May sighed.

"So much for the last line…"

Next Scene:

"Tell me Drew, where have you seen a guy who throws red roses at a girl? Drew, seriously, honestly, that was romantic. I tried it with Misty once… but, I forgot to remove the thorns. You have to teach me how to remove those thorns… I accidentally cut her finger," Ash explained sheepishly.

"AND I GOT A SCAR TO PROVE IT!" Misty shouted, referring to her finger.

"Sorry Misty!" Ash shouted.

Next Scene (Squealing Pikachu):

"Would you look at that? Two nights in a row, and I already know you two love each other!" Ash grinned once more, and Pikachu squealed.

"Pikachu, come on, you can do it!" Misty cheered, as the Pokemon tried desperately to squeal.

"Pika Pika…"

"Aww, come on Pikachu! Buneary, show Pikachu how to squeal!" Dawn shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dawn!" May shouted, hugging the bluenette.

"BUNEARY!" Buneary squealed, hugging Pikachu. Pikachu rubbed his paw behind his head.

"Pikachu…"

"ALRIGHT, CUT!" Liellana shouted.

"It's noisy here, Troublesome. Why'd you bring me?"

"Oh, come on Paul, it's not so bad!"

"Hn."

"STOP RANDOMLY APPEARING ALREADY!" Liellana shouted. "And how come I always talk in Caps Lock?"

Next Scene:

May groaned. _'Get out, Get out, Get OUT!'_her head was practically screaming. Drew. Why Drew? It was driving her nuts.

"May."

"What Drew?"

"MAY! THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!" Liellana frowned.

"Oh, sorry, forgot."

"Airhead," Drew mumbled. May fumed.

"But you love her anyway!" Solidad said, grinning. Drew blushed.

"Shut it Solidad."

Next Scene:

Quit saying Fantasizing already! At least… That's what May wanted to say. Suddenly, she fumed with anger. "Want to know why I'm acting like this?" she hesitated, taking a deep breath. "It's you. You and only You. Damn, your stupid roses, your stupid smirk, heck, you're stupid! Argh, I hate-"

But she was cut off by Drew, his lips crashing on her own. Her sapphire eyes widened, but closed instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the moment. After about a minute of passion, they pulled away.

"I SAID A MINUTE, NOT FIVE MINUTES! Sure, turn it into a make out session!" Liellana shouted. "Nah, I'll just cut the extra footage. In the meantime," Liellana motioned for Misty, Dawn, and Solidad to come over. "Let's all videotape this!" The three girls nodded, smirking.

"AWWWW!"

"DAWN!" Harley shouted.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"I ACCIDENTALLY GOT PAUL DRUNK! OH, I'M SO SORRY!"

"I like bunnies, and fairies, and Dawn!" Paul squealed, flapping his arms around.

"Forget about May and Drew, I see them make out always! I wanna see this!" Misty said, directing her camera to Paul. Dawn was blushing madly.

Meanwhile, May and Drew stopped kissing, they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Next Scene (ASH CAUGHT):

Suddenly, Ash stopped from his quick getaway. "Drew, tell Misty that if May kills me, I love her!"

"Oh, May won't kill you Ash," Misty said.

"Huh?" Ash asked, stopping abruptly.

"I'll kill you BEFORE SHE DOES, YOU HOPELESS BOY!" Misty shouted. Ash shrieked.

"NO!"

XXX

Thus ends the crazy bloopers.

Misty: See you next time!

Dawn: Harley got Paul drunk!

Harley: I said I was sorry!

Paul: I like bunnies. And Dawn's buneary. And Dawn! She's pretty.

Dawn: *blush*

Solidad: Where's May and Drew?

Liellana: MAKING OUT!


End file.
